Impossible Possibilities
by XblackbunniesX
Summary: What if Sebastian Smythe had a twin? What if his twin was someone that could travel at the speed at light? What if he was related to the one and only Barry Allen? Read as him and his twin brother work together to find the man who killed their mother and welcome the idea of trust.


Barry Allen ran through the streets of Central City in a rush. As always he was late. He bustled through the streets trying to reach the coffee shop he claimed he would meet his friend in. He muttered various excuse-mes and sorries as he squeezed through people. It wasn't a surprise that Barry was late. Time just wasn't on his side.

He finally reached the coffee shop called CC Jitters. He looked around hoping to quickly find his friend who he met in college.

"Whoa Barry, you look like you ran a marathon." His best friend Iris said.

"Ran. . . Eight blocks. . . Meeting friend. . . Late. . ." Barry said out of breathe.

Instead of pitying him, she simply giggled at Barry's struggle to speak.

"Poor baby, you better get to that friend you're meeting."

Barry looked around the café in search for his college friend. They both went to NYU together and still kept in touch with each other. He just so happened to be in Central City for a project he was doing for his job. When Barry found out he insisted that they meet up again.

"Hey." Barry said sitting across the table from his companion.

"Why hello Barry Allen. Late as always." He said smiling at Barry.

"Sorry, I was caught up at work. You know, police work and all."

He lied. Yes, he was caught up at work, but not police work, more like stopping a robbery as The Flash. He didn't want his friend to know yet. Their friendship was still a bit new.

"Speaking of police work, how's it going?"

"Well you know it's nothing like working at Vogue, but I love it. What about you? What has the amazing Kurt Hummel done since we last seen each other?" Barry asked curiously.

"Well the amazing Kurt Hummel has been pretty busy at Vogue. As you know I'm here kind of taking in the atmosphere of Central City to help give me some ideas. Not to mention Isabelle is such a sweetheart."

"How long will you be here?"

"For about two weeks. Sort of like a vacation, but then again it's not." Kurt said chuckling a little.

"That's great! My twin brother is coming to town and I really want you to meet him. Maybe a little chemistry will happen." Barry said excitedly.

"The famous twin brother I've heard so much about. If he's anything like you've told me I am not interested."

"I guess that's fair."

"Hi, you must be Kurt. I'm Iris, Barry's best friend." Iris said putting two cups of coffee on the table.

"I've heard a lot about you. It's so nice to finally meet you." Kurt said shaking her hand and smiling at her.

"So I overheard Barry here talking about his brother. Trust me when I say this, he is cockier than Barry says he is."

"See, how do you expect me to be interested in him now?" Kurt said laughing.

"I didn't know you were-"

"It's okay, it's pretty obvious. I hope you don't have a problem with that." Kurt said smiling at her.

He enjoyed her company. She seemed like a very sweet and funny girl. He can see why Barry loved her.

"Oh of course not. I better get back to work. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Iris." Barry said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Speaking of work I gotta go. The fashion show tonight that Isabelle organized is gonna start in a few hours. Since she's not here I'm in charge. You and Iris should come, it'd be fun. You remember where the arena is right? The one I told you about yesterday?" Kurt said grabbing his bag and smiling at him.

"Of course, I'll see you there." Barry said waving at Kurt's retreating figure.

Kurt made his way towards the arena the fashion show will be held in. He enjoyed Barry's presence. He felt that they could relate to each other in many different ways. He started to turn the corner when he felt a hand clamp around his mouth and pull him into an alleyway.

He elbowed the man in the stomach and then the chest. When his attacker crouched down in pain with an oof he took that as a chance to run.

He almost reached the end of the dark alleyway before he was pulled back again. The man held him by his neck and held Kurt's hands behind his back.

The man threw Kurt on the ground and towered over him. He pinned Kurt's arms above his head and straddled his waist.

"You shouldn't have done that sweetheart." The man whispered in his ear.

He immediately removed Kurt's jacket from his body.

"Please don't. Please. Stop." Kurt cried as the man started to unbutton his jeans. He didn't expect what happened next. He touched the cheek that was burning red with heat. The cheek that was just slapped.

"Shut up! If you'd stop being so difficult it'd be less painful."

Kurt was stuck. His hands were tightly held together, no matter how much he twist and turns the man wouldn't get off of him, he would get slapped if he even said a word. The man removed Kurt's pants and started pulling down his underwear. He was going to get raped and would be left here to die.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Someone yelled.

Kurt opened his eyes and blinked the tears away. It was a man in a red suit. He thought he was hallucinating when he saw the man run towards them in super speed. He punched the rapist in the face and threw him off of Kurt's body. The superhero then carried Kurt and brought him to arena where the fashion show was held. How did he know he was supposed to be here?

"You should be safe now. Did he hurt you?"

"He slapped me once, but I'm okay. Thank you so much. You saved my life. Who are you?" Kurt asked staring his hero in the eyes. They seemed so familiar to him.

"They call me The Flash. I'm glad you're okay."

One second he was here and then the next he was gone. He walked backstage and looked in the mirror. His pants were on and his messenger bag was in his hands. He's never been so thankful in his life.

He heard the models voices, telling him that they've arrived. He sat the models down and went to find their outfits. Time to work some miracles.

Later

"Wow, so this is what it's like to be at a fashion show. I feel fancy." Iris commented.

"Yeah, Kurt's job is pretty amazing."

Barry looked around and admired the extravagant decor that surrounded them.

"He must really love his job and the city he lives in."

"Yeah, he said it was his dream to live in New York and that he was lucky to have a boss like Isabelle." Barry said smiling at the thought of his friend. His smile wavered when he thought about what could have happened to him today.

If it wasn't for him Kurt would have been raped. It's days like this when he's more than happy that he was affected by the explosion and has an incredible team by his side.

They tried to go backstage but a guard stopped them.

"We're friends of Kurt Hummel, he invited us." Barry said.

The guard simply shook his head and pointed towards the front of the room. They were going to turn back until they heard Kurt call out to them.

"Iris, Barry you're here! It's okay Greg they're with me."

Kurt grabbed their hands and pulled them backstage to see the models. He introduced them to a few and showed them the outfits they would be wearing that night.

"This is my coworker Pablo, Pablo these are my friends Barry Allen and Iris West."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm gonna go help some of the models. One of them spilled grape juice on her skirt and another just ripped her shirt trying to put it on. Oh look another just put her dress on inside out. How is that possible?" Pablo complained and walked off helping the models.

"These girls may be beautiful, but I think the stress and nervousness makes them a little dense. How do you like it so far?"

"So far it's really busy, but I like it. I can't wait to see them walk on stage." Iris said.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Barry asked curiously.

Kurt was baffled by the question. Did he not seem okay? He was still shaken up because of the incident earlier, but he thought he seemed calm on the outside. Now that he thought about it Barry was the only one who noticed that something was wrong.

Holy shit.

"I'm fine, thank you." Kurt said smiling at them both. "The show is about to start in ten minutes, you guys should go. I saved you both a seat in the front row."

Barry and Iris nodded and walked back to the main room. They sat down in their seats excited to see the clothing Kurt created.

"Alright everyone get ready, the show is about to start. Be careful and have fun." Pablo called as Kurt was making some finishing touches on a model's dress.

"Beautiful." Kurt said to the model. As he turned around to check the other models his body slammed into someone else.

"Sorry." He muttered, he looked up and saw Barry in front of him. "Barry what are you doing here you should be in the main room. The show is about to start soon."

Barry chuckled and crossed his arms.

"I'm not Barry." He said with a smug smirk.

"Barry stop playing around."

"I told you I'm not Barry. You're confusing me with my twin brother."

Kurt took another look at the man. He's right, he's not Barry. Barry was wearing a red sweater and dark jeans. This man was wearing a grey suit with a black tie. It looked quite sexy on him actually.

"You must be Sebastian Smythe then, I've heard a lot about you. Pleasure to meet you." Kurt said holding out his hand.

"I would say the same if I wasn't so bored with you already."

Kurt rolled his eyes. He expected this from the man just from the stories Barry told him. He simply ignored him as he made sure the other models were ready.

"It's rude to ignore your guest." Sebastian said smugly.

"It's rude to insult your host. Shouldn't you be in your seat?"

"I don't know, annoying you is pretty fun."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Did Barry really think he'd be interested in this guy? Hell he couldn't even be friends with the guy if he wanted to.

"Barry's told me a lot about you. He said you were talented and smart."

"That I am. Barry told me you were cocky and an asshole most times."

"That I am." Sebastian said proudly. He had to admit Kurt did look hot. Maybe he'd get lucky tonight.

Kurt scoffed when he saw Sebastian checking him out. There's no way in hell he'll give himself to that asshole.

"Keep dreaming." He whispered in his ear as he walked by him.

Sebastian chuckled and walked to the main room. He spotted his little brother and Iris and decided to surprise him.

"Excuse me I was hoping to find my brother. He looks like me, six feet tall, and is a complete science nerd." Sebastian said standing in front an enthusiastic Barry.

"Sebastian!" His brother exclaimed pulling him in for a hug.

"Nice to see you little bro."

"You're only older by three minutes." Barry said chuckling.

"Hello Iris, wonderful to see you again." Sebastian said embracing Iris in his arms.

"Same to you."

"So when will this fashion show start?"

The lights dimmed down after Sebastian's question was asked. The three took their seats and awaited for the first model to walk down the runway.

"It starts now. Speaking of fashion show, you have to meet Kurt. These are most of his designs anyway." Barry said watching as the models strutted down the runway with poise and care.

"Oh we've met."

Barry looked at him warily but decided to let it go. He'll ask Kurt later.

Later

"Kurt is a genius!" Iris exclaimed after the show. They were waiting by the door for Kurt so they could all go to dinner.

"I have to say, his taste is quite remarkable." Sebastian said crossing his arms.

"Why thank you, that means so much coming from you." Kurt said sarcastically.

"Hey! That was great, Isabelle is really lucky to have you." Barry said hugging him.

"Just like the police is lucky to have you. Saved any lives earlier today?" Kurt asked curiously.

Barry looked to his brother nervously. Sebastian simply rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder.

"Nope, not today."

"Okay. So where we going?"

"Only the best place in town." Sebastian stated wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders only to have it pushed it off.

"Big Belly Burger!" Barry exclaimed excitedly.

Both Iris and Kurt laughed at Barry's excitement. It was cute. Big Belly Burger was Barry's favorite restaurant. He even convinced Kurt to go with him. He doesn't know how he convinced him to agree to go, but he's glad he did. It was nice seeing Barry so happy.

They walked together sharing stories about their lives and telling jokes. They arrived at the restaurant in no time.

"We're here at the-"

"Best fast food restaurant of all time!" Sebastian exclaimed finishing his brother's sentence.

"I've heard a lot about Sebastian, but I'll probably never get used to seeing them together." Kurt whispered to Iris as they walked to an empty table.

"I know how you feel, but trust me you'll get used to it."

"So Sebastian, I heard you were a lawyer." Kurt said scanning over the menu.

"Yeah, my father is the head of the law firm. I'm pretty amazing if I do say so myself."

Kurt snickered at the statement. He set the menu down looked straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"You really are cocky aren't you?"

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed." He replied smirking at the man across from him.

"Hey Barry, how- whoa. Is it just me or do you guys see someone who looks exactly like Barry too?" The waitress asked when she came to the table.

"It's called having an identical twin sweetie." Sebastian sneered.

Barry simply rolled his eyes and gave the confused girl an apologetic smile.

"Don't mind him. This is my twin brother Sebastian Smythe."

"I didn't know you had a twin brother." The waitress said staring at Sebastian like he had a second head.

"We don't tell a lot of people. Can we just order?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh uh yeah, what would you guys like to eat?"

"Chili cheese fries for the whole table and a bacon cheese burger for that guy right there." Barry said pointing to Kurt.

"Why me?"

"Because you haven't tried their burgers yet. It's like heaven." Barry said as if it was obvious.

"Fine, but if I get fat I'm blaming you. So tell me Barry Allen do you have a girlfriend yet?" Kurt asked.

His eyes adverted to Iris who was just as curious as he was. Sebastian chuckled while Barry choked on his water.

"Are you okay?" Iris said passing him a napkin.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. No I do not have a girlfriend."

"That's a shame." Kurt said smirking at the flustered boy. Barry knew exactly what he was doing. "Don't you think so too Iris?"

"Oh um yeah, I mean sure Barry's a little awkward when it comes to talking to girls, but he's so sweet and charming. Handsome and smart too, he could get any girl wanted."

Barry blushed cherry red. Did she really think of him that way? Did she mean it?

"Thanks Iris."

"So cute it's sickening." Sebastian said leaning back in his seat.

"Got a problem with it Smythe?" Kurt asked.

"No, but you see I'm allergic to cute and romantic things."

"Let me guess, you're the kind of guy that just hooks up with someone and doesn't remember their name in the morning?"

"Bingo." Sebastian winked at Kurt and and gave him his traditional Sebastian Smythe smirk. "I don't do romance Sweetheart." He said smugly.

Kurt was going to say something, but the waitress interrupted him.

"Chili cheese fries and a bacon cheese burger. Enjoy."

Everyone stared at Kurt expectedly.

"What?"

"Take a bite!" Barry exclaimed excitedly.

Kurt sighed and picked up the greasy cheeseburger. He hesitated before taking bite. He moaned in pleasure. This was best burger he's ever had!

"Well?"

"Fine you were right, it's like heaven." Kurt admitted.

Barry smiled as if to say I told you so and grabbed a chili cheese fry.

Kurt rolled his eyes and took another bite of his burger. As he enjoyed his food and told stories about him and Barry in college he didn't notice the glances Sebastian sent his way.

After dinner Barry decided to walk Iris home. He offered to walk Kurt to his hotel that was only a few blocks away, but was immediately turned down.

"Barry I'll be fine, I can handle myself."

"Are you sure? I just want you to be safe."

"Well in that case I'll walk Kurt to his hotel. I'm staying in the same one anyway." Sebastian suggested.

"You don't have to do that Sebastian I'll be fine." Kurt said starting to walk off.

Sebastian caught up with him and smirked when he noticed that Kurt was trying to ignore him.

"I find it cute how you try to resist me." Sebastian said crossing his arms.

"I find it annoying how you just can't take a hint."

"You may be just as annoying, but I can't deny how sexy you are. That ass of yours looks so perfect."

Kurt simply rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to fall for his tricks. He knows that if he has sex with Sebastian he'll just move on to another guy to fuck. That wasn't what he wanted. He wanted romance. He wanted love. This Sebastian guy will just use him. He wouldn't stoop that low.

"Sebastian, I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last man on Earth." Kurt said honestly.

"Ouch Sweetheart, that hurts me." Sebastian said placing Kurt's hand over his heart. "Right here."

"Good." Kurt said walking away from Sebastian.

They were only a few feet away from the hotel. He could walk alone. Sadly that wasn't what Sebastian had in mind.

"What will it take for you to get in bed with me?"

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" Kurt said walking into the hotel.

"Sleep with me." Sebastian said grabbing Kurt's hand and spinning him around.

"Sorry, I don't sleep with desperate men." Kurt whispered in his ear. He slightly licked the top of his ear then pulled away.

He laughed as he walked inside the elevator. This will be a fun two weeks.


End file.
